Musicians have been creating and performing electronic music for many years using computers and synthesizers. A musician inputs his or her instructions into the computer or synthesizer using a computer keyboard and/or a piano-type keyboard having a set of pressable keys. However, whilst a wide range and variety of sounds can be created using a computer or synthesizer, the output is necessarily limited in certain respects as it is difficult to reproduce the complex sound of a saxophone being played or a guitar being strummed using distinct key presses of a keyboard. Furthermore, live performances of electronically generated music have in the past necessarily involved the musicians having to stand behind a computer or a keyboard on stage whilst the musician programs the computer and/or plays the keyboard. This can be dull viewing for the audience in comparison to a live rock band, in which many of the instruments are portable and can be worn and played by a musician moving about the stage.
Some of the issues regarding electronic music creation are addressed at least to some extent with the provision of a sound creation interface that in one embodiment is used to create a sound-creation instrument such as a musical instrument.